Warfare
by Ms. Unlucky
Summary: Sequel to Blackmail: Kanou thought he was done with all the blackmail, threats, murder, and Yakuza, but it would seem Al had left him stranded in the middle of it all. Well, Al always was a handful, why would his ship be any different? Asami/Kanou


**Author Stuff ~** Okay, so here's the first chapter of **Blackmail**'s Sequel. ;3 I'm sorry it took so long to write, but for one, and i'm going to have to admit, I have no idea where this story is going and haven't since chapter 2 of Blackmail. In other words, i'm pulling this all outta my ass as I go along here. XD Oh, and, i'm pretty sure Liu Fei Long is OOC, but I kinda skipped all the parts that just had him in it in Viewfinder, so i'm not entirely sure what his character is like... But from what little I read, this is what I got. xD If he's too terribly OOC, please tell me what his character is like and I might re-write their conversationa and stuff... :3

**Warnings ~** Oh, come on! If you read all the way through the Finder Series, you're _way_ past 'warnings'. -.-''

**Warfare**

* * *

Two weeks.

It had been two weeks since Alberto's funeral, and still, Kanou missed him. Then again, having to go through all the paper work for the Regina wasn't really helping with that matter. Who would have thought so many documents would need to be signed simply to get the boat to Japan and in harbor? And then there was the publicity…

He was dodging camera's left and right. As of now, his office was his only safe haven, the only place the damn reports, or "Journalist", weren't lurking through the windows. (I guess the bazillion story building helped with that, huh?)

Al had left him Regina in tip top shape, not that, that really surprised him; Al always took good care of his ship.

Most of the cabins had been re-furnished, the bar had been repainted, and all the safety railings had been replaced.

Al sure did spend a lot of money before he died, his father had told him at the funeral that Al _sensed_ his own death, and wanted to make sure his ship was okay.

Kanou smiled bitterly. If he knew he was going to die, then why didn't he tell him? Weren't they close friends? Didn't he think he'd want to know?

Sighing for the umpteenth time that day, Kanou stood from his office chair and stretched. He had a lunch date with a client; he couldn't afford to be late. No matter what his emotional status was…

* * *

Kanou was a lot more careful now when it came to meeting clients. He always ordered his drinks when he got there, and if his client ordered a drink for him, he politely declined and got something else.

He was more alert, more aware of his surroundings, better prepared for the unexpected, and that's why when his client was ten minutes late, Kanou got a _little_ suspicious.

But only a little.

Now, when a tall, lean Chinese man with an expensive suit, sunglasses, long black hair, and bodyguards started towards his table, he got a little more than just suspicious. It wasn't panic nor fear that was causing his fists to clench and practically shake, it was simply outrage. Outrage that the almost three week long peace had been disrupted by whoever the fuck this was.

He knew this wouldn't end well. Did it ever?

The man strut his way over to Kanou's table and then sat, as if it were for him, in the chair his client was absent from.

For a moment, things were quiet.

Perhaps too quiet…

Kanou had chosen to meet in the Ereganto Bara, a very high class restaurant. There weren't very many tables, which meant it was never crowded. It was simple, with a tan and white theme, but it was perfect for little meetings likes this, or like what was supposed to be happening. He often closed deals over a glass of the restaurants finest wine and half eaten Fugu. But now…

But now he sat there, staring quite angrily at a mysterious, over-confident Chinese man, who stared right back with a face a bit more composed.

Having enough of the staring contest, Kanou broke the silence. "And you are…?"

This made the cocky bastard smile, and of course it wasn't _just_ a smile, it was one of those 'I'm a fucking diva', kind of smiles. Kanou could tell already that he was both going to absolutely _hate_ the Chinese priss sitting across from him by the time the conversation was over, and that whatever business transaction was going to take place tonight was out the window and no longer an option.

This shit always seemed to happen to him…

"Liu Fei Long," he said confidently. Though outwardly Kanou showed no emotion, _inwardly_ was a totally different story. He knew who Liu Fei Long was, only a completely incompetent businessman wouldn't. He was the newly entitled _leader_ of the Triad. And the newest thorn in Kanou's side, respectfully, of course.

Sighing, Kanou reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a cigarette, it was going to be a long night.

Lighting his cancer stick and leaning back in his chair, Kanou decided to cut through the crap and get down to business, or really, _declining_ business. "Sorry, I guess no one told you, I don't do underhanded dealings if it can be helped… I'm afraid you'll find no business in my company."

Chuckling, Fei Long leaned back in his chair as well. Was he _mocking_ him?

"No, trust me I know, and 'Underhanded dealings' isn't exactly why I'm here… You see, you have something that _should_ be in my possession, but is currently _not._"

"I don't believe I'm in '_possession'_ of any such item." retorted Kanou, losing what little patients he had left. "Do me a favor and quit beating around the bush, we're both adults here, aren't we? I'm sure we can handle big boy talk…"

This seemed to get under 'Prima donnas' skin, his once calm and rather smug face contorted into one of displeasure. However, that only served to lighten Kanou's mood…

"The Regina, I want you to hand over all rights of ownership to me…" snarled Liu Fei.

For a moment, Kanou's eyes widened in shock and his cigarette nearly fell out of his mouth. The Regina? What was he talking about, why would he want the Regina? No, the better question was why he thought he was entitled to Alberto's prized possession! He had some nerve talking like that…

"I believe you are mistaken. The ship was left to _me_, and therefore it _is_ rightfully mine." said Kanou, giving Liu Fei the best damn death-glare he could.

"No Kanou Somuku, _you_ are the one who is mistaken," said Fei Long, leaning forward in a threatening manner. "You know who I am, right? Tell me, what do you think the consequences of you _keeping_ the ship will be? As I do recall, a close friend of yours lives not too far away from here, attending collage… What was his name? Ayase…?"

For a moment, the world, no, _time_ just seemed to stop. He must have heard him wrong, he must have. No one in their right minds threaten Kanou, and no one, _no one_ ever, ever, _EVER_ threatened Ayase, even the _insane_ kept far away from that road. This guy obviously had a death wish.

Standing up, Kanou looked down at Fei Long with the scariest look he could manage.

"Let me tell you a little something about Ayase. If it wasn't for him, I'd probably be dead right now, or at least, I definitely wouldn't be in the position I am today. I owe my life to that kid, and no one, _no one_, is going to lay a single finger on him, is that understood? I don't care if you're the leader of the Triad, Hell, you could be in control of all of Japan and serve me an execution on a silver platter, it doesn't matter. Just know that, that ship is _mine_ and so is Ayase. Touch them, and _you_ will deal with the 'consequences'."

And with that, Kanou stormed out of the restaurant, leaving a very surprised Fei Long behind.

His heart was racing at unimaginable speeds, he hadn't gotten that worked up in a few weeks. It looked like Ayase would be staying in a safe house for a while… Judging by the look on the Diva's face, he'd gotten his point across, but that didn't mean the Triad boss wouldn't try and act on his threats anyways.

He was a bit surprised by the Chinese mans approach, however. Kanou hadn't thought that anyone like him would be _that_ interested in his ship. Well, he had thought the Yakuza might, but he had closely monitored movement in Japan's underworld and nothing had changed much when the rights of ownership were passed on to him… Guess he should have paid more attention to _foreign_ threats.

Tossing his cigarette to the ground and putting it out with his foot, Kanou sighed. Al had always been a handful, why would his ship be any different?

Chuckling at that, Kanou called up his limo. He was going to get Misao on the whole 'safe house' thing for Ayase and have Homare look into some _other_ foreign countries underworlds', just to be safe. He didn't need the Russian mafia coming after the Regina on top of everything else, after all.

He could handle this, the Triad wasn't nearly as powerful as it used to be, _plus_ he had home field advantage. It wouldn't be easy, but it definitely wasn't impossible.

Climbing into his limo when it came around, Kanou closed his eyes during the ride home. Things were both out of hand and in control, he supposed a little shut eye couldn't _hurt_ the situation any more than it could improve it…

* * *

Tada~~~! okay, so, if anyone has any plot idea's, i'm open... I already know how i'm gonna get Kanou in bed with Asami again, but i'm not sure where the _story_ part fo this fanfic should go. Anyone wanna thrown anything out there? Again, I have the general idea, "Seme Fight" and all, but maybe some little things you'd like to see happen in this story, eh? Anyone got anything that's been chewing at their brains? xD


End file.
